For Better Or Worst
by JadedBat
Summary: What happens when Naruto wakes to find himself married to his boyfriend's older hotter brother? Rated: M for later chapters UPDATED
1. Prologue

For Better or Worst

**Prologue**

Naruto looked up from his place on the couch as his boyfriend entered their apartment, he smiled, Sasuke was carrying dinner in, of course it was Ramen, Naruto closed his computer and put it up on the table.

"Is that Miso Ramen?" Naruto asked taking a whiff

"You should know, you ordered it dope." Sasuke said sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"Don't call me a dope, teme" Naruto said with a cute pout, which cause Sasuke to turn his head fast in order to prevent a massive nose bleed.

"Eat up" Sasuke order

"What about you?" Naruto asked

"I don't eat ramen, we've been over this, dope." Sasuke said

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" Naruto shouted

"QUIET IN THERE BOYS" the next door neighbor yelled

"Sorry Mrs. Anko" Naruto said

"Bitch" Sasuke whispered

"She's really a nice lady" Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke said

"So what was this secret you had for me?" Naruto asked in between bites

"Ah, now I remember, next week my family is having a family trip to Vegas, and my parents said I could bring someone, I want to bring you, seeing how you have off of school. Right?" Sasuke asked

"Of course, teme" Naruto said, "Who all will be there?"

"My brother, Itachi, and my parents. If I have to deal with them alone I will go crazy" Sasuke replied

"Ok, I don't think I got anything planed." Naruto said

"Sure you don't. I mean what could be better then spending a whole week in Vegas with your boyfriend? Baka" Sasuke questioned

"Don't call me that, and it's not just my boyfriend but my boyfriend's family as well. Maybe I have other plans, I mean Gaara-nii could call saying he wants to spend time." Naruto replied playfully, watching the look of jealousy cross Sasuke's face.

"If you want to spend the week with him instead of me, I can't help but feel sorry for you seeing how my guest and I have a privet suite." Sasuke said

"With room service?" Naruto asked hopefully

"Of course, Baka, my family is in a five star hotel." Sasuke said

"Stop calling me that" Naruto snapped "I guess I could come with, I mean I would have to call all my other boyfriends and tell them I won't be able to have them over seeing how I won't be home."

"Other boyfriends? NARUTO!" Sasuke snapped

"Just joking teme" Naruto replied

"Don't call me that" Sasuke snapped

Naruto put the empty ramen dish down, he looked up at Sasuke and said "Sasuke, I'm hungry"

"How can you still be hungry, you ate your order and mine." Sasuke said

"No, Sasuke listen to me, _I'm hungry_" Naruto said with the emphases on I'm hungry.

Sasuke looked up at his blond boyfriend, and noticed the look on Naruto's face, with an pervertive gleam in his eye, he leaned into his blond boyfriend's lips capturing them in a passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance while Sasuke pushed Naruto back against the couch. Naruto slipped his fingers in to the jelled down hair of the young Uchiha, tugging slightly at the skull, causing the older man to groan into the kiss. Sasuke pulled away for only a moment to remove Naruto's loud orange shirt, and his button down shirt. Naruto leaned up and took a pale pink nipple in his mouth, swirling his very talented tongue around the hardening nipple. Sasuke gasped as his lover continued his torture of Sasuke's body.

"Nar…Naruto" Sasuke gasped

"Yes teme?" Naruto asked flicking his tongue over the harden nub, as he ran a gentle palm down the front of Sasuke's body, dipping into the front of the pants, wrapping his hand around Sasuke's silky smooth hard length.

"God Nar……Naruto" Sasuke moaned

"Want something?" Naruto asked, running his thumb over the tip of Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke bit his lower lip, and nodded.

"You have to tell me what you want, or I can't help you" Naruto said playfully

"I want….*pant* you …..*pant* to suck me *moan*" Sasuke replied

"No" Naruto said removing his hand

"No?" Sasuke asked

"Nope, you don't want me to do that." Naruto said

"Why not?" Sasuke asked breathlessly

"Simple, you want to shove your huge cock in me, and I want to ride it." Naruto said

"Your right" Sasuke said lifting the blond and carried him into their bedroom.

*~* **Time Skip: A couple hours later *~***

**Sasuke climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping blond, he found his boxers in the dark, and slipped into the kitchen, not only was he hungry he had to call his mother. **

"**Hi mom" Sasuke said **

"**Oh Sasuke, how are you dear?" she questioned **

"**Good, Naruto said he would love to come to Vegas" Sasuke said **

"**Why didn't you invite someone you're seeing instead of your roommate?" she asked **

**Sasuke barely kept the sigh from his mouth, the one thing the Uchiha boys kept from their mother was both of her babies were in fact very gay, they like the female species of the world by they preferred the male gender more. **

"**Because mom, I haven't met anyone I could spending the rest of my life with." Sasuke lied **

"**Oh we'll just have to keep looking, oh I invited the pink-haired girl from down the road with us, she says she could make it.**

"**That's great mom, look I'm going to go, I was getting ready for bed. Night" Sasuke said and hung up the phone, not even to bother listen to his mother about the next door neighbor, he shuddered Sakura Haruno, was the most ugly woman in the world, between her and her best friend Ino, his life as a child was hell, everyday they would want to play house and he couldn't stand it.**

**While Sasuke was talking with his mom, Naruto crept quietly into their room, and curled up under covers, he couldn't believe Sasuke hadn't told his mother they were lovers, it had been almost 4 years since they started dating, and yet he had only met Sasuke's parents a roommate, not the man that shared the bed of their youngest son. **


	2. Chapter 1

Notes: thoughts

**Chapter One**

Naruto entered the privet suite and smiled at his lover, Sasuke smiled at the bell hop and set him on his way, Sasuke walked over to Naruto and wrapped an arm around Naruto sighed, as he leaned into the touch he's been avoiding for the last week.

"Are you going to tell me now what is wrong, dope?" Sasuke asked

"Don't call me that" Naruto cursed

"So what is wrong with my lover?" Sasuke asked

"You shouldn't say that to loud your parents might _hear_" Naruto replied

"Is that what this is about? You are worried about what my parents will say?" Sasuke asked

"No teme, I'm worried that you haven't found the right person you want to spend the rest of your life with." Naruto replied

"You were listening the other night" Sasuke said he didn't need to have Naruto confirm it, everything fell into place since the other night, the to busy to spend time with him, the pulling away at night or even the 'I'm not in the mood, teme'.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed in my own kitchen when you're on the phone, Teme" Naruto snapped

"Naruto I was just trying to get mom off the idea of setting me up with some woman." Sasuke said trying to calm his nearly angry lover

"Hn" Naruto replied using Sasuke's favorite fraise

"My family invented that line you can't use it against me, Naruto-koi" Sasuke whispered

"Whatever, teme" Naruto replied

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but a knock on the door stopped him, he groaned and pulled away, walking to the door he opened it, and yelled "WHAT?"

"Otouto, don't yell at me." Itachi said

"Aniki, what do you want?" Sasuke asked lowing his voice

"Let me in and I'll tell you" Itachi replied

"Hn" Sasuke said letting his older annoying brother into his shared room.

"Nice room." Itachi said

"What do you want, I was having a discussion with Naruto?" Sasuke asked

Itachi looked over at the window and for the first time he noticed the blond, damn Sasuke got lucky, getting someone who was so sexy. Itachi couldn't help but roam his eyes over the blond, from the spiky blond hair over those stunning blue eyes and that tan skin. That perfect body, and the way his clothes hung his body. Itachi looked at his brother to see the glare, the famous Uchiha glare, Itachi just raised one eyebrow in questioning.

"See something interesting?" Sasuke asked

"Depends" Itachi replied "Back to the reason I'm here, Mom decided we all meet in the lobby in 15 minutes for dinner."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sasuke said

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Naruto asked

"Naruto…Itachi….Itachi…Naruto" Sasuke said "Naruto is _my_ boyfriend"

Itachi raise his eye brow at that, Naruto couldn't help the grin from appearing on his face, Sasuke was trying to make up for it, maybe Naruto could lay off the cold shoulder a bit.

"Boyfriend? Hn, I can see why you like him, he is cute." Itachi said

"Shut up" Sasuke said

"We should be leaving if we're going to go to dinner" Itachi said, "And before you say you're not coming down, mom said for me to bring down, with your roommate."

Naruto smiled, and walked out of the room and let the brothers talk, Naruto started down the steps only to be stopped by that annoying pink haired bitch that had been taking up his Sasuke's time since getting on the plane.

"Hello Sakura" Naruto said

"Naruto, where is Sasuke?" She replied

"Talking with Itachi." Naruto said

"Oh, I should go make sure they don't need anything." She said

"Look, I was just there, and well they don't need any help." Naruto said

"Oh what do you know, you couldn't possibly know what a guy needs." She replied

"Oh me being a guy, I don't know what a guy needs?" Naruto asked

"That's not what I meant" She replied

"Wait up dope" Sasuke called

Naruto turned and glared at his lover, why did he had to deal with the man that was always calling him names. Naruto was pushed against the wall as Sakura ran at Sasuke. Naruto groaned as he pulled himself off the wall, and glared at the pink haired woman, who had wrapped her arms around his boyfriend.

"Let go of me" Sasuke snapped he was in deep water as it was with out her help.

"Are we going?" Naruto asked as he turned around, and started walking

Sasuke untangled himself from Sakura and ran to catch up with Naruto. Sakura tried latch herself to Itachi only to discover, he wasn't having any of it, he kept pulling his arm away from her, after the third time he turned to her and said "Touch me again and you will regret it."

"ITACHI" Mikoto Uchiha yelled at her oldest son

Crap, Itachi thought as he heard his mother yell at him, he noticed Sasuke's smaller frame shake. "Yes mother?" Itachi asked 

"How dare you show very little respect to female, your mother and I taught you to respect them.." Fugaku yelled at his oldest son

"You also taught me to stand up fro myself and not to deal with annoying people." Itachi replied 

"ITACHI!" Both his parents yelled 

"Mother. Father. Itachi is telling the truth that woman is the most annoying thing on this planet." Sasuke replied pointing at Sakura 

"Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto said

"Naruto-kin, how are you dear?" Mikoto asked 

"Good, thank you, and you?" Naruto asked 

"Good." Mitoko replied 

Later that night, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi were sitting at the bar, drinking, and talking, by this time everyone was drunk, all but Itachi he wasn't as drunk as the others, but he wouldn't be able to drive if you asked him. 

"Sasuke-kun *Hic-up* come on." Sakura asked 

"Fine *hic-up* one dance" Sasuke said 

Sakura dragged Sasuke to the dance floor, while Naruto had another drink. 

"What to dance?" Itachi asked 

"No *hic-up* Thank you" Naruto asked he turned to see how Sasuke was dealing with the pink haired bimbo, only to find Sasuke and Sakura kissing. Naruto was pissed, he grabbed his jacket and left the bar. Itachi noticed the blond leaving and looked to see what had cause the blond to leave like that, and he frowned, Sasuke had really screwed up, Itachi followed the blond.


	3. Chapter 2 Married? NANI?

**Chapter Two**

"_I do" Naruto said _

"_Hn" Itachi said _

"_Is that an I do or what?" the Elvis preacher asked _

"_That's an I do, he is just like his brother" Naruto giggled _

"_Well I need to hear it from him." Elvis replied _

"_I do" Itachi replied _

"_Then I now pronounce you husband and husband." Elvis said "Kiss the bri…er groom" _

Naruto rolled over and felt a hand a arm around his waist, he squinted into the light_, _why did his head hurt so much, also why did his back side hurt like hell. He put an arm over his eyes and groaned, causing the person in his bed to mumble in their sleep.

Just then the phone rang, the other person in the bed reached over and answered the phone "Hn?"

Naruto eyes widen, as he heard that voice, he looked over and his worst fears were confirmed, he was in Itachi's bed. He looked down and gasped, closing his eyes, he was naked in Itachi's bed.

"No, I haven't seen _your_ boyfriend, Sasuke" Itachi said hanging up the phone.

"Thank you" Naruto said

"Hn" Itachi said as he climbed out of the bed, butt ass naked.

Naruto turned his head, and looked at the wall only to look straight ahead, as the other wall had a long mirror against it, giving off at great image of Itachi's ass. Itachi noticed Naruto's blush and leaned down to whisper in the blond's ear, "See something you like?"

"Don't do that" Naruto said sliding up the bed, groaning at the slight ache in his backside.

"Hn, I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?" Itachi asked

"NO." Naruto yelled

"Suit yourself, Naru-chan" Itachi said grabbing a clean pair of boxers, then headed into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, Naruto got out of bed, and started to grab his clothes, Naruto slipped on his boxers, as he stood up he noticed a strange piece of paper. Naruto read it, then reread it, because there had to bee a mistake.

"THIS CAN'T BE REAL" Naruto shouted

Itachi came out of the bathroom, and looked at the blonde, who was panicking.

"What is wrong?" Itachi asked

"We're married" Naruto said

"Interesting" Itachi replied

"NANI?" Naruto yelled

"Naruto, I don't know about you, but I have a hang over, and your yelling is annoying. So do us both a favor and stop yelling." Itachi said

"Itachi, how can you be so calm bout this?" Naruto questioned

"Simple, now I don't have to listen to my family go on about I should get married, and plus you are cute." Itachi said

"I want a divorce." Naruto replied

"I won't give you one" Itachi said

"No way, I'm with Sasuke." Naruto replied

"Naruto what is the last thing you remember about last night?" Itachi asked

"Um… well" Naruto thought back about the last thing he remembered and frown, Sasuke was making out with that pink haired bitch.

"Hn?" Itachi asked

"Sasuke and that woman making out" Naruto said

"So think about it, if he even carried about you, he would have been all over you." Itachi replied

"I guess" Naruto replied

"Don't guess, so I'll ask you again, do you want to shower with me, as your husband?" Itachi asked

"I guess….. NO, I can't" Naruto said

"Ok, suit yourself." Itachi replied, "After we dress, Naruto we are telling my family. I can't wait to see Sasuke's face."

"ketsunoana*" Naruto whispered

"I am not" Itachi replied

"Are so" Naruto replied

Itachi walked over to Naruto, who started to taking steps back until he reached the door, pressing Naruto up against the door, Itachi placed his hands on either side of the blond, he kissed Naruto, Itachi bit Naruto's lower lip, causing the blond to gasp into the kiss, opening his mouth. Itachi thrust his tongue into Naruto's open mouth, tongues flicked over each other, Itachi slid his hands down to rest on his blond's hips. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itach's shoulders and slipped fingers into that long silk like ebony hair. Itachi smirked as he felt those long fingers brushing over his head, the blond really did have a thing for his long hair. Itachi sucked on Naruto's tongue for just a second before letting it go.

Naruto broke the kiss, he leaned his head forward as he tried to catch his breath, Naruto was shocked kissing Sasuke had never been so mind-blowing. He looked up into black orbs looking down at him.

"Am I an asshole?" Itachi asked a smirk playing on his lip

Naruto sighed in relief, as the phone rang, Itachi groaned and pulled away from the man that in only a few hours had wormed his way into Itachi's near frozen heart.

"Hn?" Itachi asked

"Itachi dear, have you seen Naruto-kun? Sasuke is going nuts trying to find him." Mikoto asked

"Actually, Naruto is with me right now, we'll be down in a few minutes. I got some good news, I'll tell you when I get down there for now just tell Sasuke to calm down." Itachi replied

"Ok, we'll see you in a little bit." Mikoto said hanging up the phone

Itachi hung up the phone, and looked at the blond, who was slipping on his jeans, Itachi smiled at the bite mark on Naruto's neck, he knew for a fact he put it on there himself.

"Stop staring at me" Naruto replied

"I was just looking at my handy work on your neck" Itachi replied

"Nani?" Naruto asked

"Go look in the mirror" Itachi replied

Naruto walked into the bathroom, and yelled, on his neck was a biggest hickey, it was very visible against his tan skin. Naruto walked out of the bathroom, grabbing his shirt, he looked over at Itachi who was slipping on a pair of black Timberlands, to go with the black shirt with red buttons, and the skin tight black jeans. Itachi brushed his long hair and pulled it to a loose ponytail.

"Um, do we have to tell everyone?" Naruto asked

" We tell them or I tell them." Itachi replied

"You are a ketsunoana" Naruto replied slipping the orange shirt over his head, it was then he noticed the gold band on his left ring finger, he looked over at Itachi, Itachi had one similar to his.

* * *

***~* 15 minutes later *~***

Itachi and Naruto entered the lobby, he noticed the glare from Sasuke, and Fugaku. Naruto took a step away from Itachi, only to have Itachi grab Naruto's wrist, Naruto looked at Itachi pleadingly, Itachi let Naruto go.

Sasuke walked over to them, grabbed Naruto's other wrist and pulled him away from Itachi, and the rest of his family.

"Where were you last night dope?" Sasuke asked

"Teme, don't call me that." Naruto replied

"I'll ask again, where were you last night?" Sasuke asked

"With Itachi" Naruto whispered

It was then that Sasuke noticed the large hickey on Naruto's neck, he felt himself go cold, he knew the blond was mad at him, but to go as far as sleeping with his brother, that was cold.

"So you figured you'd get back at me for what I said to my mom about us, by sleeping with Itachi." Sasuke replied

"No, I didn't plan on Itachi nor did I plan getting married to your brother." Naruto replied

"YOU MARRIED ITACHI?" Sasuke yelled

Everyone in the lobby just stopped and looked at them, Itachi smirked, while Mikoto fainted, Fugaku turned to Itachi and glared, he was not pleased that his oldest son had married a male.

"Don't yell, teme" Naruto replied

"How can I not you married my brother, and you're my boyfriend, not my brother's husband." Sasuke replied

"Can we talk about this in privet." Naruto asked

"No, I want to know now." Sasuke replied

"Well Little brother, when Naruto saw you making out with Sakura, he left the bar we were all at, I followed, next thing I knew I was married to your boyfriend." Itachi said

"When did I kiss that pink haired bitch?" Sasuke asked

"Last night" Naruto replied

"Lets go somewhere privet so we can fix this boys." Mikoto supplied

"Lets get this ridiculous thing over with so our boys can move on with their lives." Fugaku said

"And I can get my boyfriend back" Sasuke said

He realized what he said and groaned, now his parents would not only yell at Itachi but him, great, this was prefect.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading, and the reviews. I know my spelling and grammer sucks, as much as i try to help it i mess up.

_*Ketsunoana- Asshole_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Naruto took a seat on the love seat, Itachi sat next to his husband, Sasuke glared at his brother, that was to be his seat. Naruto went to stand but, Itachi grabbed Naruto by a belt loop, and held him down. Naruto turned and glared at Itachi.

"Ketsunoana" Naruto whispered

"Naruto Uzumaki." Fugaku snapped

"Sorry" Naruto replied

"Now that everyone is settled, can we please figure this out?" Mikoto asked

"Hn" Itachi replied

"Itachi, Naruto how did this happen?" Mikoto asked

"I really don't know" Naruto replied

"I want to know what Sasuke meant when he said 'His boyfriend'" Fugaku questioned

"Simple, Sasuke and I have been in a relationship for the past 4 years." Naruto replied

"What type of relationship?" Fugaku asked

"The type where Naruto shares my bed, my body and much more" Sasuke said with a pervertive smirk.

"You mean you're _gay_?" Mikoto asked

"You say it like it is something that is wrong?" Itachi asked

"Because it is wrong" Fugaku replied

"No it's not" Naruto and Sasuke replied at the same time

"Mother and father, there is nothing wrong with it." Itachi replied

"Are you telling me that both my son are gay?" Fugaku asked

"Hn" Itachi replied

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"What the hell. This is all your fault Blondie" Fugaku yelled

"The hell it is" Naruto snapped standing up ready to defend his honor

"Sit down dope" Sasuke said

"Don't call me that, teme" Naruto snapped

"Don't call me that, dope" Sasuke snapped

"Enough" Itachi snapped

"Ketsunoana" Naruto replied

"Don't call me that" Itachi snapped

"Don't swear fag." Mikoto snapped

"Mother" Itachi snapped

"Quiet" Fugaku replied his patience running thin

"I'm not divorcing Naru-chan, and I won't give him one." Itachi replied

"I still want one" Naruto replied "Don't call me that"

"You say that, but can you not say that you didn't enjoy that kiss this morning?" Itachi asked

"Um…well…" Naruto said feeling the glare from Sasuke and the rest of the Uchiha family. He thought back to the kiss and blushed, bright red.

"You kissed him this morning, how could you?" Sasuke asked

"Well, teme, it wasn't my intention to kiss Itachi this morning, honest." Naruto replied

"And yet you kissed him" Sasuke replied

"I started it, but still if Naru-chan didn't want to kiss me, he could have stopped it at anytime, if anything he deepened the kiss." Itachi replied

"Stop calling me that" Naruto snapped

"Enough" Mikoto replied "We'll just get the wedding annulled."

"Won't work" Itachi replied

"Why not?" Fugaku asked

"Simple, I had taken my right as the husband last night" Itachi replied

"You slept with my blond?" Sasuke asked

"Your blond? No brother I have sex with _my_husband." Itachi replied

"You slept with Itachi?" Sasuke asked looking at his blond

Naruto fidgeted in his seat, as all eyes but those of his husband's stared at him, he blushed, it was clear to everyone in the room what happened the night before, Naruto didn't have to say it.

"Naruto what do you remember saying about the wedding?" Fugaku asked

"Not much really" Naruto replied

"They gave us a tape to show to our families then." Itachi replied

"Well where is it?" Mikoto asked hoping some way the wedding was bust so her son wasn't married to Naruto, it wasn't that he wasn't a nice guy, it was just he was a guy.

"In the room" Itachi replied

"Give me the key son" Fugaku replied

"It's in the DVDPlayer, and the license is on the table" Itachi said handing his father the key card.

"Be right back" Fugaku replied and left the room.

* * *

***~* 25 minutes later *~***

Everyone watched as Itachi kissed Naruto, after the I dos. Sasuke could feel his heart breaking, his blond wasn't didn't even act like he was drunk except for the occasional giggle fit, but that was normal of the hyper blond. Naruto had to look away from the wedding DVD, he however couldn't look away for long, not with people laughing at it. He noticed the stupid veil he was forced to slip on, seeing how he was 'the bride'.

"Don't look away, you look cute in it. And I do believe it only came off in your sleep." Itachi whispered

Mikoto turned off the DVD, and Fugaku sighed, everything was legal, and if his son wasn't willing to give up the married, then technically no one could do anything. Sasuke was pissed, his blond the one person he would do anything for just gave everything to someone else, no to his brother, like it was nothing.

"The sooner the better you move into Itachi's room." Sasuke said

"Teme?" Naruto asked kind of hurt, that the man he loved was acting so cold to him.

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke said not even bothering to look back at Naruto, for he knew until Itachi realize what a pain Naruto was, Naruto wasn't his. Sasuke left the room, and then the hotel.

"If I have no choice but to allow this wedding." Fugaku replied

"You have no choice this is mine and Naruto's choice not yours." Itachi replied

"Fine." Fugaku replied

"Good now lets plan a real wedding." Mikoto replied

"Let's not" Naruto said

"We will not be planning anything for that fag." Fugaku replied pointing at Naruto

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Naruto replied

"DON'T CALL MY HUSBAND THAT." Itachi replied

"It's my son, if I want to watch my son have a real wedding, I will have it." Mikoto replied

"Mikoto, I won't have this." Fugaku replied

Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and started silently to the door, just as Itachi reached the door, Mikoto turned to them and glared.

"Itachi-kun where are you going?" Mikoto asked

"I was just going to help Naruto move his things into my room." Itachi answered

"THAT BOY IS GOING NO WHERE NEAR YOU" Fugaku replied

"Ok, have fun dear." Mikoto replied

"Thanks mother." Itachi said

* * *

Note: Mikoto is very bipolar in this. Again thanks for reading and the reviews they keep me going, as i said before i repeat my spelling and gramer suck.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Mikoto looked up at Fugaku and glared at he husband, how dare he yell at her son, Fugaku groaned, it was clear the woman wasn't taking her medications, like she was meant to.

"That is our son." She said

"Yes our gay son" he pointed out

"Yes but sill _our_ son" She pointed out, as she looked up at the clock "I got to go, Sakura is waiting for me at the spa."

"I'll see you when you get back." Fugaku said as his wife left the room.

* * *

Naruto carried the last of his stuff into Itachi's suite, it was empty, Naruto knew it would be, Itachi had wanted to take in some of the sights, Naruto however had wanted to move his things from Sasuke's room, before Sasuke got back. Naruto sat on the bed as he tried to remember what he did to get into this predicament, but no matter how he tried all he could remember was parts of the night.

*Flashback*

_After leaving the bar Naruto started walking, he didn't want to go back to the room, not with the chance that she would be there, so Naruto decided to walk for a while. He started down the strip, only to have someone grab his shoulder, he swung around and went to punch the person in the face, only to stop in the mid-punch as he noticed coal black eyes, looking down at him._

"_Itachi *hic-up* what is you doing following me shadow?" Naruto asked, it was clear to anyone he was drunk._

_Itachi smiled, maybe it was time to get back at his brother, "Naruto I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." Itachi said hiding the smile that treated his lips. _

"_Sure, goes I with you" Naruto replied _

"_Naruto maybe we should get you someplace to lay down" Itachi said worried for the smexy blond in front of him_

"_Nos" Naruto replied shaking his head "Mes want to drunk" _

_Itachi rolled his eyes, it seemed Naruto wasn't the most smartest drunk, but if the blond wanted to drink, Itachi would help him. _

*End flashback*

Naruto looked up at the clock, he should really shower, Naruto climbed off the bed, and grabbed a change of clothes, he entered the big bathroom, with a large white tub with gold trim, that was big enough to fit 6 people plus himself, in the left corner of the room, stood a shower stall, behind a door stood the toilet. Naruto turned on the water, on removed his clothes, climbing into the hot water, Naruto leaned against the back of the tub.

Naruto reached over a picked up his favorite body wash, Axe, and washed his body, he let his mind wander back to the night before, he remembered meeting up with Itachi, he barely remembered talking to Itachi the night before after meeting up with him.

*Flashback*

_They were sitting in a booth, Naruto was talking louder then normal, he was ranting on about Sasuke, it was funny to listen to Naruto. A smirked played over Itachi's face from time to time. Naruto had a Bud in front of him, while Itachi had a small bottle of whiskey on the table. _

"_It...I...Itac*hic-up*...Itacphi..." Naruto said "Nos not that right iz I-ta-ch-foo-ie! Ah foock, mez call who Wizel"_

_Itachi glared at the extremely drunken blonde, who the fuck is Wizel, "Naru-chan who is Wizel?" _

"_You" Naruto replied drunkenly_

"_Hn" Itachi replied "What do you want Naru-chan?"_

"_Sisgay" Naruto started _

"_Naru-chan who is Sisgay?" Itachi wondered_

"_Yous bratter" Naruto said _

"_Used butter?" Itachi replied _

"_Not my bratter, yous bratter" Naruto giggled "Yous to drunk to nos yous bratter, gives me the drunk." Naruto took Itachi's whiskey from him and put it up to his lips. _

"_Oh Brother, what about Sasuke?" Itachi asked removing his whiskey from Naruto's lips_

"_He's a empo chiken ass head, with no duck, nut thut hes nos whows to youse it." Naruto said _

_Itachi sat for a minute as he tried to figure out what Naruto said, he understood about his brother being an emo chicken butt head, but the rest was lost on him, until he replayed it in his head, he smirked. So Sasuke wasn't pleasing the blond right, well then Naruto, maybe I should give you what my brother hasn't been given you, Itachi thought, as he ran a hand up Naruto's thigh. _

_Naruto slapped his thigh and Itachi's hand, and giggled "Stupod spurder."_

_Itachi leaned in and kissed Naruto, he couldn't help it, just a quick kiss, nothing to heavy, he didn't want the blonde to get scared, as Itachi pulled back, Naruto erupted into to a giggled fit. _

"_Mores drunk over here" Naruto cried to the bar tender _

_A man with silver hair, and purple eyes looked at the blond, he looked over at the bouncer, and smirked, oh yea, they had everything on tape, this would be funny to watch later, maybe put up on youtube. The bouncer, rolled his eyes, the bartender was having way to much fun at the blond, he raise a blue thumb, and smirked, this would be fun. _

"_Coming the fuck right up" the bartender yelled "TOBI"_

"_Tobi good boy, what does Hidan need?" Tobi yelled happily, walking from the back_

"_Take this fucking beer over to that fucking drunk blond." Hidan replied "And take this one to Kisame" _

"_Okay Tobi Good Boy" Tobi yelled _

"_Thats pumpkin drunk" Naruto said "Tell the pumpkin to shutsh up" _

"_Relax Naru-chan, that's a person in a weird mask." Itachi replied _

"_Ohs anuther thong about Sisgay is me wants marry, but he yells not wurths his *hic-up * time" Naruto said taking the beer from the yelling pumpkin._

_An evil gleam formed in Itachi's eyes as an eviler plan formed, "If you want to get married, i'll marry you, Naru-chan" Itachi whispered_

"_Yous my friend, yous all me friend. I getting married. Everywhoe invisted to me wedding." Naruto shouted _

"_Is he ok?" The owner asked coming out_

"_That pin caution just sp...spook" Naruto said pointing to the owner _

_Hidan couldn't help it but fall over laughing, he looked up into Pein's silver eyes, glaring at him._

"_Sorry, that fucking blond is fucking funny" Hidan gasped _

"_I nos where I was to marry Wizal at." Naruto said _

"_Where Naru-chan?" Itachi asked _

"_What is he talking about?" Pein asked _

"_Oh the blond is getting married, and we're invited." Kisame said from the door_

"_Left here" Naruto said standing on the table and pointing to his crouch, Itachi smirked his blond wasn't small. _

"_Naru-chan? Where again?" Itachi asked removing the finger from Naruto's crouch_

"_Heres." Naruto said "Wis all me friends" _

"_Hidan, how much has that blonde have to drink?" Pein asked _

"_More then his fucking limit" Hidan said _

"_Ah, give the blond what he wants." Pein said_

"_Marry them here?" Kisame asked _

"_Why not, it will give Hidan a chance to perform his first wedding." Pein said _

_Hidan's purpled eyes lit up, Pein really was letting him perform his first wedding, oh Jashin would be so happy, Hidan had stars in his eyes. _

"_Mes no wana old man marrying me" Naruto yelled _

"_I'm not an old man, you fucken drunk" Hidan yelled_

_*_End Flash Back *

Naruto was awoken from his thoughts as the bedroom door opened, Naruto climbed from the tub wrapping a towel around his waist, Naruto left the bathroom, Itachi stood in the middle of the room, his black eyes roaming Naruto's dripping wet body. Naruto pulled the towel tighter to his hips, as Itachi looked at him like he was covered in chocolate, and Itachi was starving.

"Hey" Naruto whispered

"Hey" Itachi said walking over to his blushing 'bride'.

"What do you go there?" Naruto asked pointing to the dvd in Itachi's hand.

"This was sent to us from Akatsuki Bar." Itachi said "Want to watch it with your husband."

"No I should go talk to teme alone" Naruto whispered

"Why? It's clear he doesn't want you anymore. Naru-chan" Itachi spoke

"DON'T CA" Naruto started only to be cut off by smooth, warm lips covering his, Itachi smirked, Naruto couldn't resist this kiss, Itachi slipped his tongue into Naruto's warm mouth, he let his thumb flick over a damp nipple, causing the blond to moan into the kiss.

Naruto pulled back, gasping from breath, damn it, not even Sasuke could kiss like that, what made Itachi so special, Naruto knew almost instantly, what the different was, Itachi was a sex god in person, and Sasuke just couldn't match up.


	6. Chapter 5 Mother's wish

**Chapter Five**

Sasuke walked the streets thinking about how in less then 12 hours his life had been turned up side down, he looked up and realized he didn't know where he was, he groaned, great as if my life couldn't get much worst, then thought better of it, he could be forced to marry Sakura or even Ino. He shuddered at the thought then noticed a bar with a sign that read, The Akatsuki Bar, good he needed to drink. Upon entering the bar he noticed a few things, one the bouncer was blue, and looked like a shark, two the bartender looked old with odd eyes, purple to be exact, three it was pretty much empty.

Sasuke walked over to a table and sat down, ordering a jug of moonshine and started to drink. It was sometime later a blonde rushed in apologizing slightly, he jumped over the bar, and set his things down.

"Hey Dei, you missed it last night" Kisame said

"Oh what I miss, un?" The blonde replied

"Hidan performed his first marriage last night, to a extremely drunk blond and some smexy guy with long black hair." Kisame called

"Yea un?" Dei asked

"The fucking blond was talking about how his fucking boyfriend couldn't please him in the fucking sack" Hidan replied "I think he said his fucking boyfriend's name was Sisgay?"

"No it was Sasuke" Kisame said

Sasuke's ears tuned it at the mention of his name. The blonde was here last night, Sasuke replied

"Oh man, that blonde invited everyone to his wedding, when he asked where he wanted to get married the guy pointed to his crouch." Kisame said walking over to the bar. "Jack, please?"

"Sure, so what did Pein say? Un." Dei questioned

"Marry the fucking blonde, we'll put the fucking thing up on youtube." Hidan said

"Un, and I had to take the day off. I hope they return." Dei said

"Not likely, and that blonde called Pein a fucking pin cushion and Tobi a fucking pumpkin." Hidan laughed

"Oh it was funny" Kisame replied "So how was your night with Sasori?"

"Oh it was good, many things happen, all of which I am unable to speak of. Un" Dei answered

"Oh we know what happened, you're limping around, says one thing, you were on the bottom." Kisame replied noticed a tattle tale blush forming on the blonde's cheeks.

"Kisame, don't speak so loud, un" Dei cried

"Hey I need another drink" Sasuke called

"Coming the fuck up." Hidan replied "TOBI"

"Tobi good boy, what does Hidan need?" Tobi called then he noticed Dei "Deidara-sempai, when did you get here?"

"Tobi just fill the order, un." Dei snapped

"Tobi good boy, don't yell at Tobi" he cried

"Tobi just fill the order you little shit" Hidan snapped

"Otay" Tobi replied taking the moonshine to Sasuke.

"Oh you look like that guy that was here last night" Tobi said looking at Sasuke

Hidan looked up and noticed what Sasuke looked like, he gasped, the guy looked just like the guy he married last night to that drunk blonde. "Holy fucking shit, you look just like him."

"Who?" Sasuke kind of afraid of what he would find

"The guy I married last night, his name was...."Hidan answered

"Itachi" Kisame finished "Wasn't that the name on the credit card?"

Mikoto rushed to meet Sakura at the spa, she entered the lobby and saw Sakura looking around the room, she smiled and hugged the pink haired girl.

"I have the greatest news" Mikoto cried jumping like a school girl

"What?" Sakura asked

"Itachi got married last night and I get to throw a real wedding." Mikoto said

"I never knew Itachi was gay" Sakura said

"So is Sasuke, but I get to throw a real wedding for my baby" Mikoto giggled "Let's go shopping."

"And plan the wedding?" Sakura asked "Wait Sasuke is gay?"

"Oh yes, hun, he was dating Naruto, until Naruto married Itachi." Mikoto said "So shopping?"

"Of course." Sakura said starting out of the lobby.

At a local shop, Sakura and Mikoto started to look through different suits looking for the best one. Sakura pulled out a black suit with red trim, and held it out to Mikoto, who looked it over and shook her head.

"No I want my baby to look... mmmm... different then normal." Mikoto said she noticed a dark blue suit, she looked it over. That would look ADORABLE on Naruto, Mikoto thought.

"Can I hel...help you ladi...ladies?" A female voice asked

Both Mikoto and Sakura looked over at the owner of the voice, it was a woman about the same age as Naruto and Sasuke, with dark black hair and lavender eyes.

"Yes could you tell me what would be the best suit for my son and my new son-in-law. I'm planing a real wedding, seeing how they got married with out friends and family." Mikoto replied

"Well....I'll let my cousin, Neji, help you pick something just right. Neji?" Hinata called

"I'm a bit busy right now" Neji called from the back

"Neji...ple...please....hel..help the...them" Hinata asked

"Fine, you own me" Neji said coming from the back.

"Who is the hottie?" Sakura asked

"My....cous....cousin" Hinata replied

"Interesting" Sakura replied

"So what can I do for you to ladies?" Neji asked

"My eldest son, Itachi got married last night, and I want to throw a real wedding, so I need two suits, one for my son and one for his husband." Mikoto answered

"So tell me about the son and his husband" Neji replied

"Itachi is smexy, but not sex god material, that's her other son, and Naruto is annoying, he's loud, brash, with no future. Itachi has long black hair and onyx eyes, he's roughly 5 foot 11 with a perfect waist. Naruto is 5 foot 4 inches, with blonde hair and blue eyes, he loves orange." Sakura said

"Ah, interesting" Neji replied

Almost 2 hours later, Mikoto and Sakura headed to the bakers, entering the shop they noticed a puggy man, with spiked hair split in the middle, he had swirls on his cheeks. He looked up as the woman entered the bakers.

"Can I help you ladies?" he asked

"Yes, I was wondering if you had a red velvet three layer cake with butter cream frosting. I'm working on planing a real wedding for my son" Mikoto said

"Sure, try this" The guy said cutting two pieces of red velvet cake, and handing them to the woman.

"Thank you" Sakura said

"Thank you" Mikoto said "This is good, but not what I'm looking for"

"Tell me what you want to taste and I could help you find something." Chouji said

"Something sweet, but not too sweet. Something that will wow my son" Mikoto said

"Ok how about this tell me about the happy couple and I'll pick out a couple things for you to taste." Chouji replied

"Itachi is quiet, reserved, hard to anger, rarely to show emotion." Mikoto replied

"And the bride?" he asked

"The bride isn't a bride, it's a husband, he is loud, annoying, and short tempered." Sakura said

"Ah. Here try this" Chouji said handing them butter cream cake with strawberry frosting, a slice of strawberry on the top.

"Mmm" Mikoto said "This is good"

"It is, man this guy really knows his cake" Sakura said

The bell on the top of the door, rang as a guy with his hair pulled back and he was carrying a camera case in his left hand, he nodded to Chouji.

"Hey Shika" Chouji said handing him his normal order of chocolate covered strawberry.

"What a drag, I mean they wanted my services for that baby shower and they didn't even have it." Shika said

"What do you do?" Mikoto asked

"I'm a photographer" Shika said

"Would you take photos of my son's wedding?" Mikoto asked

"When?" Shika asked

"Day after tomorrow." Mikoto said taking another bite of the cake

"Sure" Shika said

"Oh we'll take a three layer cake, if that isn't to much to ask?" Mikoto said

"Sure" Chouji said

"Thank you" Sakura and Mikoto said together, just then Mikoto's cellphone rang, with "Answer the phone, it's your husband. Answer the phone, it's your husband"

"Hi dear" Mikoto said

"...."

"Just shopping" Mikoto said

"......"

"I will throw my son a real wedding" Mikoto snapped

"...."

"Want to sleep on the couch?" Mikoto asked

"....."

"Call Itachi and tell him, byes" Mikoto said as she hung up "Sorry, had to tell my husband what was happening."

"So everything set?" Sakura asked

"Not by a long shot, we need to find outfits for us now" Mikoto said


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Naruto woke to an phone ringing, he groaned, and rolled over in bed, then noticed that Sasuke was taller then normal, wait a minute, he wasn't in Sasuke's bed, but Itachi's as the last two days came back to him. He placed a hand over his eyes.

"You can't be serious?" Itachi asked into the phone

"....."

"No I won't do it." Itachi said

"....."

"Mom not happening." Itachi replied

"....."

"Do we have to?" he questioned

"....."

"Fine I'll tell him, bye" Itachi replied hanging up the phone.

"So what did your mother want?" Naruto asked

"Yesterday she plained a real wedding for us." Itachi said

"When?" Naruto asked

"Day after tomorrow" Itachi replied

"What? Don't we get a choice?" Naruto questioned

"Not with my mother. We should dress and get our opinions in on this." Itachi said

"I still want a divorce" Naruto said

"And I still won't give you one, so deal with it." Itachi said

"I hate you" Naruto said

"Hn" Itachi replied climbing out of bed, naked.

Wait, when Itachi went to bed, he wore a pair of pajama bottoms, Naruto thought, so why is he naked now.

"Naruto stop staring." Itachi replied

"I wasn't" Naruto replied turning away

Itachi laughed, Naruto was funny, "I have an idea, lets spend the day with my little brother." Itachi smirked, he could almost see Naruto's face.

Naruto looked at Itachi shocked, how could he just say something like that and except everything to be fine. Naruto glared at Itachi's naked back.

"Get ready, we'll surprise Sasuke." Itachi said tossing Naruto a shirt.

Naruto glared and walked over and picked out his own shirt, glaring at the Uchiha.

***Forty-five minutes later***

Naruto groaned as Itachi knocked repeatably on Sasuke's door, Naruto thought about leaving but stayed because he hoped Sasuke would talk to him. Naruto looked at his watch, it was almost 10am, Naruto knew Sasuke would still be in the room.

"Sasuke open up" Itachi yelled through the door

"Go away." Sasuke mumbled

"Teme, please we just want to talk." Naruto said

"Go away" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke Uchiha open this door, now" Itachi snapped his patience running thin

*Other side the door*

Sasuke leaned against the door, he really didn't want to deal with Naruto and Itachi. Sasuke should have kept his mouth close, and they would have left. But no he had to tell them to go away. Sasuke looked up at the empty bed, normally Naruto would be sprawled out on the bed, pillow in his arms or even Sasuke.

"Teme, please we just want to talk." Naruto said

"Go away." Sasuke yelled

Then Itachi used his full name, which was like kicking him in the balls, no one but his mother could use that name.

"Just leave me the fuck alone." Sasuke yelled pushing up away from the door.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi said "Don't make me call mom"

"That's illegal." Sasuke called back

"All I got to do is press a button, and she'll be calling you in 5 minutes. I suggest you open the door." Itachi called

"Fine" Sasuke called knowing he was beat, calling mom was worst then the full name, he opened the door, and let Itachi and Naruto step in.

"What can I do for the happy couple?" Sasuke asked his voice laced with acid

"Teme, please don't" Naruto asked

"Why you married him." Sasuke snapped "Oh while at a bar no less, I can't wait to see your crazy night on youtube."

"What?" Naruto asked shocked

"Oh yes, seems that the night you got married, the bar you were at had surveillance, and they are going to be placing that night on youtube." Sasuke said

Naruto groaned, and glared at Itachi, after all in Naruto's eyes it was his fault. If Itachi would have just left Naruto alone that night, Naruto would have gotten drunk and passed out someplace else, and return in the morning like nothing had happen.

"Don't glare you helped to, as I recall." Itachi said

"Shut up, Ketsunoana" Naruto said

"Don't call me that." Itachi snapped

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, maybe Naruto was getting on Itachi's nerves sooner then he thought, soon he hoped he'd get his blonde back. He was upset at Naruto and Itachi, but he knew when Naruto got drunk, nothing and he meant nothing the blonde did was under his control, Naruto wasn't the smartest nor the most coherent drunk out there. He learned that the hard way, when they first moved in together, he had bought some Sake home, and Naruto and him had some, next morning he had woke to find himself in Naruto's bed.

"What's so funny Teme?" Naruto asked

"Don't call me that, dope" Sasuke snapped

"Don't call me that" Naruto snapped back

"Enough children" Itachi said wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist, as he pulled Naruto back to his chest. Yes, he was being possessive of Naruto, but he seen the way Sasuke's eyes traveled Naruto's body, he would do anything to prove to Sasuke that Naruto was no longer his, that Naruto had chosen Itachi over Sasuke.

"Let me go" Naruto snapped

"No" Itachi whispered and licked Naruto's ear, causing the blond to blush and Sasuke to glare, if he would have been holding something in his hand it would have broken, especially since Itachi slid a hand up and under Naruto's black and orange strip shirt.

"Stop it" Naruto said

"Mmmm, no" Itachi whispered flicking a thumb over Naruto's nipple.

"Stop molesting my boyfriend." Sasuke snapped

"Sasuke, I'm not molesting _your_ boyfriend, I'm molesting _**MY **_husband." Itachi said as he leaned into the bit the tender flesh between Naruto's neck and shoulder.

"Let me go you Ketsunoana" Naruto snapped

"Hn" Itachi said as he bit down, causing Naruto to gasp leaning back into Itachi.

Itachi had a way of turning Naruto to mush every time Itachi touched him.

"NARUTO" Sasuke snapped, angry that Naruto was enjoying Itachi's touch, even worst is that Naruto never reacted like that to Sasuke's touch.

Naruto opened sapphire blue eyes, that he didn't remember closing, he looked at Sasuke, then looked over his shoulder, Itachi, Naruto tried to pull away only to discover Itachi had while Naruto wasn't pay attention slipped a hand into Naruto's jeans, and was running a finger along the of curve of his bum.

"Itachi please" Naruto whispered

"Not here" Itachi whispered "Unless you want Sasuke to see me fuck your brains out"

"NOT THAT PERVERT" Naruto yelled

"Leave" Sasuke said "Itachi leave, I wish to speak with Naruto alone"

"Um.....no" Itachi said "Besides we have a wedding to plan"

"You said yes?" Sasuke questioned looking at his blonde

"No, your mother doesn't take no for an answer." Naruto said trying to pull from Itachi's grip

"We're getting married again tomorrow. Even if Naruto says no, we're still married, it's just to make mom happy." Itachi said

"Well congratulation, however, I will be taking Naruto back as soon as you realize just how annoying he can be." Sasuke said earning a glare from both men

"Call my Naruto annoying again, I will kick your ass, Sasuke, mother's order _don't hurt her baby_ be damn." Itachi snapped "Come on Naruto"

"Uh....I don't know" Naruto said

"Later, dope" Sasuke said

"I guess bye Teme" Naruto said as Itachi pulled him out of the room.


	8. Chapter 7 The Wedding

**Chapter Seven**

It was early morning, as the phone rang, yet again. Naruto glared, today he was getting married yet again. He sat up, as Itachi answered the phone. He waited, he knew he had no way out of it.

"Yes mother, I will send him down. Just let me get him up." Itachi said

"…."

"No mother, I don't know what time it is." Itachi said

"…."

"Yes mother, I understand that today we are getting married again." Itachi said

"…."

"No mother, yesterday, we didn't see Sasuke, why?" he asked a smirk playing over his face

"…."

"Then he is lying, we didn't see him, I would never molest Naruto in front of him" Itachi lied.

"…."

"Hello Father." Itachi said

"…."

"I am trying to get off the phone to send Naruto down to mother." Itachi said as Naruto climbed out of bed. Naruto grabbed a change of clothes, then started into the bathroom, as he moved he felt Itachi's eyes following him.

"Stop staring at me" Naruto said

Itachi put a hand over the mouth piece of the phone and said "Can't, your sexy" he smirked as Naruto blushed and mumbled "Ketsunoana"

* * *

Naruto groaned as he was forced to go through fixing his spikes, making sure his face was perfect, oh and how could he forget the girls watching him dress, they even helped where they felt his clothing wasn't setting right. Then Mikoto and Sakura left Naruto alone, he sat on a chair, as he ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't hear the door open, he only noticed when he heard "Dope"

Naruto gasped as he opened his eyes, and glanced up. "Shut up Teme"

"So you're really going through with it." Sasuke replied

"I don't see what I can do, your mother isn't taking no for an answer. Itachi isn't any help, he won't say no to your mother" Naruto snapped

"Emotional much?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the door

"What do you think? I've been molested by your brother on more then on occasion." Naruto snapped "Oh here is the best part. I can't get a divorce."

"Itachi will get bored soon, so don't worry" Sasuke said

"What does that mean? That I'm boring?" Naruto asked

"No, you're you. But that's not why I came here? Want to run away with me?" Sasuke asked

Naruto looked shocked, he smiled, it was a great idea. He stood, and started over to Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him from the room, making sure not to get caught.

* * *

Itachi stood at the alter, waiting for Naruto, who was late. Itachi looked at his watch as Mikoto went to see where Naruto was. After a few minutes Mikoto returned, and didn't look to happy. He knew almost instantly as he looked around and didn't spot his younger brother. He growled as he left the alter, and started to look for Naruto. He rushed to his and Naruto's room, and noticed the luggage was missing. He growled as he left the hotel. He would find Naruto, and at the same time make his brother pay for stealing Naruto. It didn't matter that Itachi stole Naruto from Sasuke. It was Naruto was his now, and Sasuke had no reason to take what was his. Itachi sent his mother to the airport to look, his father to the train station, while he went to the bus station. After almost a half an hour Itachi saw Naruto sitting while he waited for Sasuke to get the tickets, to anywhere but there.

"Leave me alone Itachi" Naruto said

"Naruto return, so we can get married again." Itachi said

"No, I don't want to get married again, not to you or anyone." Naruto said

"Look tomorrow we return home, I expect you to return as my husband." Itachi said

"No, I won't do it." Naruto snapped

"I'll make you a deal." Itachi said with an sigh

"Deal? What deal?" Naruto asked

"If you give me 4 months, as a chance and you don't like where we are, I'll give you the divorce." Itachi said

"Dope? What is my brother doing here?" Sasuke asked

"What gave you the right to steal my husband" Itachi asked

"Your husband? It's my boyfriend." Sasuke snapped

"He married me" Itachi replied

"Itachi give me a few minutes with Sasuke, please?" Naruto asked

Itachi glared, but walked away, his eyes glaring at Sasuke as he walked away. Sasuke turn to look at Naruto and waited. "Sasuke, you know I care about you a lot, but I found away to get out of this mess with Itachi."

"Hn"

"I have to be his wife in full, and if I don't like where it is going, in 4 months I will get my divorce." Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke glared at Itachi, then he turned the glare on Naruto.

"Fine go be a whore to my brother see if I wait for my brother's seconds." Sasuke snapped as he walked off

Naruto couldn't help but sink down to the bench he put his hands over his eyes, and started to cry. Sasuke's words cut worst then anything he had ever felt. Naruto felt a pressure at his side, he looked up at Itachi who was sitting next to him.

"I should kill him" Itachi said

"Teme, isn't worth it." Naruto said

"So about our deal?" Itachi asked

"I'll do it on one condition, no real wedding, if things work out like you want, I'll give you a real wedding." Naruto said

"That's fine" Itachi replied as he helped Naruto stand.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys, but lifes been busy. Hopeful I can get the next chapter up soon. As always thanks for the reviews and I know my spelling and grammer suck.


	9. Chapter 8 Meet the Parents

**Chapter Eight**

Itachi looked at the paperwork in front of him, he was going through the motions yet not really pay attention to what he was doing. Tonight he was going with Naruto to have dinner with his family. Itachi didn't know what was going to happen. From what Naruto told him his grandparents plus his parents were going to be there. Naruto had told him if they were going to be married for 4 mouths then they were going to have dinner with his family. Itachi wondered what type of family Naruto had seeing how the blonde was…well in simple terms hyper, loud, yet sexy as all get out.

"Uchiha-san?" the assistance question

"Yes Sai?" Itachi replied looking up at the younger male

"Shouldn't you be heading home? That husband of your has called twice demanding you come home so you guys can leave." Sai said

"Hn" Itachi replied as he stood he like Naruto a lot and he didn't want to screw up like Sasuke. He smirked he loved the look of hate on Sasuke's face when Naruto had told Sasuke he agreed to the marriage for at least 4 months. Naruto was hurt by what Sasuke had said, but Itachi had been there to pick up the pieces of Naruto's broken heart.

***~*With Naruto*~***

"Hi Dad" Naruto said in the phone

"Naruto, you and that boyfriend of yours still coming to dinner?" Minato asked

"Kinda, Sasuke isn't going to be there, but I'm bring someone else, we'll leaving as soon as he arrives, so tell mom, we maybe a little late." Naruto replied

"Ok, I'll tell Kushina." Minato said "But remember the later you are the less longer your grandparents will be sober."

"Yea I know" Naruto said as he sat in front of the tv, waiting for Itachi to get home. The day before Naruto had gone over to his and Sasuke's apartment to get the last of his things. Seeing how Sasuke had told Naruto he had less then a week after getting back to get his stuff or Sasuke was going to throw it to the trash. So Itachi, Naruto and a couple of Naruto's friends that dislike Sasuke helped Naruto move. He smirked at the look on Teme's face as Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Nya all showed up on Sasuke's door at 8 in the morning. Gaara never slept and Temari was an early riser, Kankuro had been woken up forcefully, while Nya had offered to help.

"Naruto are you listening to me?" Minato asked glaring at the phone, he loved his son but he was too much like his wife. Both would get lost in thought if they were reminded often that they were talking to other people.

"Sorry Dad" Naruto said

"Good, now why isn't Sasuke coming?" Minato asked

"I'll explain when I get there." Naruto said

"Ok, I hold you to that." Minato said

"Ok I got to go. I'm leaving now. He just pulled in." Naruto said as he looked at Itachi who stood leaning against the door frame so relaxed.

"Love you, careful. It's a long drive I don't want anything to happen to my son" Minato said

"Love You Naruto" Kushina yelled from the kitchen

"Your mother says love you" Minato said

"Give here my love" Naruto said hang up the phone.

"Ready?" Itachi asked

"Yep" Naruto said standing up.

Itachi looked Naruto over, Naruto was wearing a pair of black semi-baggy jeans and a loud orange hoody, with what looked like a black tank top underneath. Naruto looked great, his blue eyes still held hidden sorrow, his blond hair however was done like normal in his just rolled out of bed look. Itachi couldn't help but wish the blonde had moved into his room, and not the guest room in his condo.

"Are we going or are you going to molest me with your eyes?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side

Itachi turned around, hiding a very telling blush, Naruto had hit the nail on the head with Itachi wanting to molest Naruto again.

"We'll take my car" Itachi said

"Why not my orange jeep?" Naruto asked

"Simple, it's orange" Itachi said

"What is wrong with orange?" Naruto demanded

"The same thing that is wrong with eating Ramen all the time" Itachi replied as he slid into the driver's seat of his black corvette.

"There is nothing wrong with eating Ramen everyday, all day" Naruto said sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hn" Itachi said

***~*At the Namikaze House*~***

"Mom, Dad" Minato said

"Hey son" Jiraiya said hugging his only child. "Kushina you are looking beautiful as ever"

"Thank you Jiraiya" Kushina said

"Your welcome" Jiraiya said

"Welcome Lady Tsunade" Kushina said

"When is gaki getting here?" Tsunade asked

"Yea where is gaki he is normally here before us" Jiraiya said

"He'll be here soon, he's bring someone with him." Minato said

"Its not that Uchiha brat is it?" Tsunade asked

"No he said Sasuke wasn't coming." Minato said helping Kushina set the plates for dinner

"Good, that Uchiha was no good for our grandson, that Uchiha is a no good, stuck up is ass dick" Tsunade said

"Ok, mom, please lets not start on the evil Uchiha rant before dinner." Minato said

"Yes Hime, lets not please." Jiraiya said

"So when are you going to tell Naruto of his birthright?" Tsunade asked

"When I feel he is old enough." Minato said

"I'm not getting any younger, neither is your father." Tsunade said

"Mom, lets not discuss this when Naruto can walk in at any minute." Minato said changing the subject like he had been taught, through years of teaching, "Mother, please Naruto will be here any minute and the last thing I want is him to find out." Minato said

"Fine, fine" Tsunade said "So are you ever going to give us more grandkids?"

"Mother" Minato said blushing, his mother could still embarrass him to no end.

"It is a reasonable question" Tsuande said

"Ok mom, here is the Sake, drink" Minato said handing her the bottle, so much for keeping them sober until Naruto arrived.

"That is all you had to do, and you could have saved yourself some embarrassment son" Jiraiya said

"I was hoping you two could stay sober until Naruto got here" Minato said

"Blah, gaki isn't here then poo on gaki" Tsunade replied taking a swig of Sake right from the bottle.

Minato was about to reply when he heard the sound of tires on the gravel outside the house, Naruto was finally here. He smiled thinking of his son, he would finally have some more help dealing with his family.

Naruto threw open the door and tackled the older male, Minato smiled as he hugged his son. Kushina rolled her eyes, Naruto was very much like Minato, even more then her in some ways. They both had the same spiked blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Naruto however at the age of 18 got 3 whisker like tattoos on each side of his face. Minato had been upset but soon realize Naruto was trying to stand out from the crowd, he had recently discover that Gaara had gotten a tattoo at the same time, as Naruto.

"Hi Naruto" Minato said

"Hi dad" Naruto said sitting up

"Hey little man" Kushina spoke

"Mom" Naruto said hugging his mother, he missed his parents very much, but with the fact that they lived almost 100 miles away. Naruto often called home just to talk, he had always been part of a close family.

"Naruto?" Itachi said

"Oh shit, Itachi I'm sorry. Everyone this is Itachi Uchiha, heismyhusband" Naruto said, everyone but Itachi understood.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at the same time

"What do you mean you married an Uchiha gaki?" Tsunade asked

"Well it's a long story" Naruto said

"Well explain" Minato said

"Simply put, Itachi and I got drunk and I woke up married to him, when we went to Vegas with Teme" Naruto said

"What about Sasuke?" Kushina asked

"My brother was found making out with the woman my mother brought with us on the trip" Itachi said

"I'll kill that Uchiha" Tsunade snapped stand up

"Tsunade-hime, please sit down, Naruto is old enough to take care of himself." Jiraiya said

"Don't Tsunade-hime me. I will have that ketsunoana killed." Tsunade said as she punched the table, splitting it into a hundred little pieces.

"Mother" Minato said "Now look, Naruto is a big boy, I bet he got back at Sasuke. Didn't you boy?"

"Of course he did, he got back at one Uchiha by marry the other" Tsunade said

"Mother, just drink and pass out" Minato said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Baa-chan, don't say it like that, its not even how it happen" Naruto said

"Then do tell how did it happen, gaki?" Jiraiya asked

"I left the bar we were at, Itachi followed for what ever reason, I really can't remember. Next morning I woke up married to Itachi. Who is refusing to divorce me." Naruto said, as everyone turned glares to Itachi

"Naruto tell them the rest" Itachi said

"Well any ways, when Mikoto decided that her eldest son should have a real wedding, she planed everything, however Sasuke and I ran off. Itachi found us and me and Itachi made a deal. Then teme got all pissed and said some things. Then told me on the way home that I had less then a week to get my stuff out of my apartment. So now I am living with Itachi" Naruto said

"What kind of things gaki?" Jiraiya asked

"What is this deal?" Kushina asked

"Well the deal is simple, I act as Itachi's wife, for four months, and if I'm not happy Itachi will give me the divorce I want." Naruto said "Hey what's for dinner I'm hungry"

"So gaki what did Sasuke say to you?" Jiraiya asked

"He said he didn't want Itachi's used seconds." Naruto said blushing

It didn't take more then a second for Tsunade to punch the wall. She was going to use every power she had to destroy that Uchiha bastard.

"Baa-chan, don't get mad at Teme." Naruto said "Please Baa-chan"

"Stop calling me that, gaki" Tsunade said

"Stop calling me that" Naruto retorted

"Enough you two" Minato said "Naruto why don't you and Itachi go get us a new table from the barn. Just make sure you scare Kakashi from his pervert book."

"Sure thing dad" Naruto said, grabbing Itachi's hand and pulling him out to the old barn.

Outside Naruto was tackled by a large fox, he laughed, as the large fox started to lick his face. "Kyuubi, get off me" Naruto giggled. The fox then started to lick Naruto's ear in response. Naruto sighed, knowing until the fox was happy there was no way he was getting up, he remembered the day, the old fox and him became friends. He was 5 and got lost playing in the woods, Kakashi who happened to be head of security was to be watching Naruto while Kushina and Minato were away, but at that moment Kakashi was with his lover Iruka. While 5 year old Naruto was left to play by himself. Naruto had wandered to far into the forest and had spent two nights in the forest because he was lost. During that time, an large female fox had found the boy and was keeping him safe and warm from the other animals in the forest. Even when Naruto was found, the fox stayed close to Naruto, Naruto had made a den for the fox in his barn, until his father found it and together Naruto and Minato made a better den for the fox in one of the sheds.

Kyuubi looked up at Itachi, the fox wrapped a protective tail around Naruto, until Itachi leaned down and let the fox sniff his hand, once Kyuubi realized Itachi was no harm to Naruto, Kyuubi got up and stood next to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Itachi this is Kyuubi no Youko, my other mother."

"Your other mother is a fox?" Itachi asked

"In some ways yes." Naruto said "See when I was five, my parents went on a business trip leaving me with a friend, and his boyfriend. During which time I got lost in the woods over there, at the time the woods were larger and more dangerous. I was there for 3 days and two nights, during which time Kyuubi found me and took care of me. She followed me home and has been here ever since watching over me. I was 7 when she save my life again. She stopped someone from killing me, I don't know why but I know that if she wasn't here I would have died. They poisoned my food, I gave some to Kyuubi, she didn't like it and knocked the food on the ground. Which started to burn the ground right away." Naruto started to walk off to the barn

"Why would anyone want to kill you?" Itachi asked

"My father is big in the business world or something like that. So Kakashi is Security, well the head of security however he acts more like a pervert then a security guard." Naruto said

Itachi smirked, he hated most people talking almost contently however with Naruto it wasn't hard to listen to. Naruto made talking fun, and interesting, he wondered why his brother never saw what he was seeing. Then again Sasuke never could see what was right in front of him. Itachi smirked, his brother's lost, his gain.

"What evil are you thinking up?" Naruto asked

"Hn" Itachi replied

"Ketsunoana" Naruto muttered under his breath.

It was true Itachi hadn't though of anything evil until Naruto had said about it, but since Naruto brought it up, then maybe it would be a good idea to molest his little fox. If Naruto could have read Itachi's mind, he would have ran back inside and hid in his old room, however Naruto couldn't read Itachi's mind and didn't know what evil he was thinking up.

Entering the barn Naruto found the tables, that were kept for such reasons as Tsunade braking the tables in a fit of anger at something, someone did to her gaki. Naruto removed the boxes from table and removed the cloth protecting the wood from the dust and dirt. Itachi stood behind Naruto just watching Naruto bend over and stretch to move this and that off the table. Itachi grabbed his nose hard to prevent blood loss as Naruto bent over and looked under the table, give Itachi a great view of his ass.

Naruto felt a hand on his ass and glared, he knew very well who it was. He looked over his shoulder and saw Itachi running a pale hand over his cloth butt.

"Stop it, my parents are in the house, my grandfather will be out shortly to check on me if I'm not back" Naruto said

"Hn" Itachi said as he push Naruto onto the table. Naruto could feel his pants get tighter, Itachi unbutton Naruto's pants, and pushed them down around the ankles. Naruto felt Itachi's tongue running along the shell of his ear. Itachi slid his hand down in the front of Naruto's boxers, cupping the hardening length.

"Well, well what do we got here?" a voice asked

Shit, Naruto thought, as he closed his eyes, trying to disappear into the floor.

"This is better then Ichaicha Paradaisu Yaoi edition." The voice said "I wonder how Minato will feel about his son getting it on in the barn on the table."

"Itachi please let me up" Naruto asked

"Sure Naru-chan" Itachi said stepping away from Naruto.

"Stop calling me that" Naruto said pulling up his pants. "Kakashi this wasn't what it looked like"

"Sure Naruto" Kakashi said rolling his single visible eye.

"Really Kakashi, it's true" Naruto said

"So who is your friend?" Kakashi asked eyeing Itachi

"Itachi Uchiha meet Kakashi Hatake" Naruto said

"Hn" Itachi said


	10. AN

To all my Fans

I have hit writers block, as soon as it clears I will be creating and putting up the next chapter of your favorite fan fiction. Please bare with me for this is hard on all of us.

Thank you


	11. Chapter 9

To my fans i am sorry it took so long hopefully this is the end of writers block, but if not bare with me this is hard for all of us.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Naruto helped his mother set the table, while Itachi and the rest of the family sat in the living room talking. Naruto sat down at the table laying his head on the table in exhaustion, it didn't take long for the redheaded woman to noticed this, she walked over to her son and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She asked

Naruto looked up at her and laid his head back down, as he said "Nothing"

"Naruto Uzumaki I know something is wrong you are my son and I know you. Now tell your poor mother what is wrong with her baby boy." Kushina said

"Mom there is nothing wrong, I'm just tired." He replied

"Of?" She asked

"Sasuke's shit." Naruto replied

"Tell me the whole story, everything what started this thing with you and Itachi and how Sasuke is being an ass. We have time, it won't be for another hour until dinner is done."

"Ok, but you got to promise not to tell grandma or she will kill Sasuke." Naruto said

"Naruto give your mother more credit than that I know your grandmother better then you do. I know she would hunt Sasuke down to no end and kill him, herself." Kushina replied "Now tell me young man"

"I guess it started about a week before the trip to Vegas, Sasuke climbed out of bed to talk with his mother, I overheard him talking with her. He said he hadn't found someone worthy to spend the rest of his life with, which means I spent the last 4 years of my life with him for nothing. I can't believe it. I could have gone out with Sora again he was a better match then Sasuke or even Sai." Naruto snapped

"Then you never would have met Itachi, and married him, and got busy in the family barn." Kushina said

Naruto's eyes widen to the size of the plates, how did his mother know about that. "That never happened" Naruto stuttered

"Um huh. So you're telling me that the video your father has in the barn was malfunctioning again?" She asked

Naruto banged his head on the table how he forgot about that camera he would never know. He groaned and knew there was no point in lying anymore to his mother. "How much did you see?" he wondered

"Only what I saw going to get something from the study, I turned the tv off so if anyone else came in they wouldn't see you and Itachi getting busy." Naruto was shocked, when he did it with Sasuke in the barn his family came out and demanded that they stop, but she would have let Itachi and him continue.

"Shocked?" Kushina asked looking at her son; he was the mirror image of his father except the whisker tattoos on his cheeks.

"Un huh" Naruto said

"Do you like Itachi?" Kushina asked

"I don't know, he's kind of controlling." Naruto said

Kushina nodded listen to Naruto speak, she loved her son and only wanted the best for him. He was her only child, the only one she would ever be able to have. She had wanted more kids but the doctor had advised her against it after the birth of Naruto.

"So was you father when I first met him, now look at him, he words things so people do what he wants while thinking it's their idea, and you know he only does it for the best of the family and his business." Kushina said

"I know" Naruto said

"Now how about you tell me the rest before dinner gets done" Kushina said

* * *

***~* On the way home *~***

As night felt sooner then realized Naruto and Itachi decide to spend the night in a motel, however the motel only had a room with one bed. Naruto sighed, great it gave Itachi perfect way to molest him. Naruto looked around the room, and sighed not an ouch of orange in the room but him. Naruto sighed as might as he loved his family he needed to relax from seeing his grandparents. He grabbed his overnight bag, like he always packed because normally he spends the night at his parents in his old bedroom, and headed to the bathroom to shower, the one thing he would miss about the house was the orange towels in his bedroom. Naruto closed the bathroom door and turned the hot water on and removed his clothes. Climbing into the hot water Naruto let it run over his smooth tan skin and perfect abs, and down.

While Naruto was in the shower Itachi, came in from locking up the care and gathering up his bag for the night. Itachi locked the door and heard the water running he smirked an evil grin. He removed his clothes reveling soft ivory skin, and the body of a sex god, quietly opening the bathroom door, he entered with the stealth of a ninja, and climbed in the bathtub with Naruto. Naruto turned around and came face to face with a very naked Itachi.

"Um….Itachi?" Naruto questioned

"Hm?" Itachi replied and grabbed the axe body wash

"What are you doing in here?" Naruto asked

"Can't I wash my husband's back?" Itachi asked

"Um….ok" Naruto said turning around to let Itachi wash his back

Itachi smirked as Naruto turned around, and started to wash Naruto's back, Itachi ran the washcloth over Naruto back and his back thighs, moving into Naruto's inner thighs.

"Naruto" Itachi said

"Yes?" Naruto wondered

"Put your hands against the wall and lean forward some" Itachi said

"Why?" Naruto questioned

"Just do it" Itachi said

Sighing Naruto did what Itachi asked, and set his hands on the wall. Itachi dropped the washcloth on the tub floor and reached between Naruto's legs a cupped his balls. Naruto gasped as Itachi cupped his balls and started to roll them in his hand, with his other hand he started to rub up and Naruto's chest and stomach. Naruto gasped as Itachi moved his hand from Naruto's balls and drag his fingers up Naruto's growing erection.

Naruto gasped, this was different then with Sasuke, Sasuke was mostly about his wants first then everyone else, there was those few times that Sasuke care for other people's need first. Itachi spread Naruto butt cheeks and gasped at the puckered hole that he had been wanting to play with since the night of the wedding. He leaned in and licked up the butt crack. Naruto moaned as Itachi started licking his butt crack, he felt Itachi's tongue probe his butt. It had been along time since someone had rimmed him with their tongue. Naruto pressed back against that enjoyable invading tongue. Itachi gripped Naruto's erection and rub his thumb over the tip, while flicking his tongue in and out of Naruto's butt.

Just then Itachi's phone rang, Itachi knew the ring instantly and sighed, he had better answer it or his mother would have his head. He would rather fuck his husband in the shower, but it seemed like something was always ruining it.

"Sorry Naru-chan but I have to answer this." Itachi said and climbed from the shower, wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed the cell phone off the counter. Leaving the bathroom, Itachi closed the bathroom door so not to disturb Naruto. Naruto climbed from the water and heard something he never wanted to hear again.


End file.
